


Never be the same

by Akiradrabbles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, M/M, Poison, Violence, and her death, mentions of Alex's mother, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiradrabbles/pseuds/Akiradrabbles
Summary: A story based off of @jamsandhams Agent AU (please check them out!!)"I have never been the same..."





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is based off of @jamsandhams Agent AU. All credit to the AU belongs to them!

Thomas found himself twirling a pencil in between his fingers, bored as he listened to his boss, George Washington, drawl about the assignments on the next mission. It was nothing, really. Just a quick job where they went into an overly crowded bar and detained a suspect without raising too much suspicion. They had done this thing all the time, so it made no sense to Thomas as to why George was making such a big deal about it.

  
“...Lafayette will, like always, stay at home base. If any of you, at any time, need him you know where to find him.” George sighed, staring at a folder that held dozens of note-filled papers. “I'm going to have three agents go into the field on this one. I've decided upon Aaron, Angelica, and Alexander.”

  
“Triple A.” Alex laughed, earning a glare from Angelica and a simple roll of the eyes from Aaron, who was lounging in a chair a few feet away from the Caribbean man. In response, however, Alex gave them finger guns with a quick flick of his wrist.

  
Clearing his throat, George continued, “Angelica is going to be our lookout. She will keep an eye on the doors for any sign of the suspects men. Aaron will keep an eye on Alexander, who will try to persuade the suspect into cooperating.”

  
Alex’s eyebrow quirked up, “You want me to seduce him?”

  
“For the lack of a better term, yes.”

  
Thomas scoffed, kicking his feet up on the table. “Are you sure we can trust this...this gremlin into getting the job done efficiently and correctly? Because I don't-”

  
“Mister Jefferson.” George sternly commanded, looking the Virginian in the eye, “This isn't your call, and I personally think Alexander would be a good candidate for the job.” Alex opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by George, “You should all get ready, yes?”

  
Alex raised a hand to interject, but was grabbed by Peggy whose eyes were lit up with enthusiasm. “Come on, Alex! Let's get you fixed up!”

  
As Peggy began to pull the boy from the room, he shot a look at Aaron and Angelica. “Meet me at the bar. And remember, suit up!”

  
“Son!” Alex let his head shoot back to look at his boss. He was about to let out a comment about the word, but George quickly spoke once again, “Be careful.”

  
“I will. Thank you, sir.”

  
-  
-

  
“Nice suit.” John smiled, leaning against the door frame of Alex’s office.

  
“Shut up, Laurens.” Alex chuckled, “Peggy picked it out. And anyway, you can't go to a bar without a nice suit.” He winked.

  
“Haha very funny.” John paused, gazing out the window. “Just to let you know, Mr Washington assigned Thomas and Hercules to be there as well. Wants them to stay outside the building to watch for any other gang members.”

  
Alex hummed softly in response, “This seems like a lot of agents for such a small job.”

  
“This guy’s dangerous. He works for a really large group. Not exactly the type of people you’d want to grab a beer with.”

  
“Well,” Alex grinned, “Looks like I am.”

  
“Promise you won't do anything stupid?”

  
“John, I-” once he saw the worried expression sprawled across his friend's face, he sighed. “I promise.”

  
-  
-

  
“I told you to suit up!” Alex whispered harshly, staring at his colleagues attire. “When I say suit up, I mean it!”

  
“Hamilton, you know none of us are ever going to wear a suit on these. And anyway, you’re the only one that needs to.” Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Jefferson.” Alex sighed, “Okay, so I'll go in and approach the suspect. And then,” he winked, “I'll work my magic.” There was a laugh on the other side of the microphone that was stuffed in his ear.

  
“Oui oui, Mon petit lion. You do that.” Lafayette laughed and Alex swore he heard Peggy’s giggling on the other end.

  
“Oh,” so it was Peggy, “Eliza told me to tell you guys to be careful.”

  
“Of course she did.” Angelica chuckled, “Tell her we will.”

  
“Will do.” Peggy replied.

  
“Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed, the clacking of a keyboard resonating throughout the room he was in. “Your man is on the south side of the bar. Join him, Alex. Use that, how you say, charm of yours.”

  
“Will do, Laf. Thanks.” He turned to the people around him, “Well, I've got to go.” Fixing his suit, but characteristically leaving his tie messy and undone, he strutted into the bar. He walked around a little bit, getting drinks and acting normal. When he sneakily made eye contact with the subject, he grinned and walked over with an obnoxious amount of self-confidence fluttering around him. “Is this seat taken?” He questioned, smiling at the man.

  
“No, of course not. Go right ahead.” Alex, from the moment he lay his eyes on the man, felt himself become uneasy. He was quick to play it off. “So,” the man grinned, laying his hand near Alex’s thigh as he spoke, “What’s your name?”

  
“Nathan Drake.” Alex lied, his wide grin becoming even larger, “and you must be the well-renowned Mr. Montreal.”

  
“Guilty as charged.” Montreal laughed, hearty and rich. Alex hated it. “So tell me, Mr. Drake-”

  
“Please, call me Nate.”

  
“So, Nate.” The man grinned, “What are you doing here all alone tonight?”

  
“Well,” Alex began, trying to ignore Peggy’s gagging sound on the other side of the ear piece, “I've been having a hard time at work lately. Extremely stressful. I came here to let off some steam and get completely wasted.”

  
“Cheers to that.” The man smiled, “I wouldn't mind helping. How about a drink, on me? You seem like a chocolate martini kind of guy.”

  
“You know me so well.” Alex winked. Montreal called over the bartender and ordered the drinks. He turned back to Alex while they waited.

  
“I have that type of charm with people.”

  
“Oh,” Alex set his hand on the counter, “I'm sure you do.”

  
The bartender came quickly, setting the drinks down in front of Montreal. The man picked up both drinks, setting the martini in front of Alexander. Alex, however, failed to notice the pill the was quickly dropped into his drink from the man’s suit sleeve. “Thank you.” Alex grinned, bringing the glass to his lips. As soon as the liquid flowed past his mouth and into his stomach, he felt nauseous and sick to his stomach-as if someone were stabbing him. He winced.

  
Moments later he sat, stunned. His vision clouded and his mind became hazy. The sounds around him became almost muted over with a thick buzzing. He could barely hear Lafayette. “Hey, Alex….okay? You….stopped….not moving.”

  
He hardly noticed when a purple liquid began to flow from his cracked lips. His hands, as if mechanically, flew to his mouth and covered it. The pain in his stomach was now excruciating.

  
He fell from the chair, crashing to the ground and shaking. Two people rushed up to him and he could barely see the figures of Aaron and Angelica as they desperately tried to support him. Aaron put his phone to his ear and yelled at someone on the other end.

  
Alex felt dazed, his mind buzzing and his ears ringing. He tried to focus on Angelica’s horrified face, wanting some familiarity as he drifted off and on, but he found it to be difficult.

  
He saw two figures run up to them, pushing through the crowd of patrons and rushing to Alexander’s side. Thomas? Hercules, too.

  
Then there was the coughing. Alex hacked into his sleeve, feeling a liquid soak into the fabric. Poison? Maybe blood. Colors were fading together, so telling the difference was proving to be difficult. Alex assumed it must have been the poison. However, the iron taste that filled his mouth proved otherwise.

  
Moments before his eyelids closed, he felt a new set of hands wrapping around his body and holding him close to their chest. He felt wind in his face. Running? Running…running out of time. Time's up time's up time’s up-

  
He blacked out.

  
-  
-

  
“Shit!” John exclaimed as Thomas ran in the facility with Alex in his arms. “Lafayette and Peggy said something was wrong. But-but...I didn't think-”

  
“Washington.” Angelica demanded, running up behind Thomas.

  
“R-right…right! I'll go get him.” John’s eyes lingered on his best friend’s limp form before he darted from the room in search of George.

  
“What happened?!” George ran in, frantic and wild. It was very rare to see their boss in a state of such distress. “Take him to the medical bay. Now!” Thomas was quick to oblige.

  
“Poison. We think the guy was on to us. He was fine one second and-”

  
“Angelica!” Eliza ran in. “I came as soon as I heard. Where’s Alexander?”

  
“Med bay.” Her sister explained, panting slightly from the run. Eliza’s eyes widened slightly.

  
“How bad-?”

  
“Bad.”

  
-  
-

  
Washington sat at Alexander’s side, his head down as he held onto the boy’s hand. The quiet was unsettling, but George needed his head to be cleared.

  
Alexander, after having his stomach pumped and his vitals checked was proved to be in a comatose state. He had been like this for 3 days.

  
He had all of his friends frequently checking up on him, talking to him even though they knew they were not going to receive a response. Hopefully they would soon. Because if not-

  
George would rather not think of that.

  
“Sir?” Lafayette questioned, peeking his head into the room, “Would you like me to take over?”

  
“That's...that's not necessary.”

  
Lafayette looked like he had more to say, opening his mouth and the closing it like a fish out of water. He nods, sending a sorrowful glance at Alexander, then exits the way he came. The quiet remains.

  
George never liked the quiet before.

  
No, George decides, he still does not like it.

  
-  
-

  
Alex feels like he’s on fire. Like he's dying and oh my god he's dying I'm dying dying dying dying.

  
He glances over to his mother, coughing and wheezing from beside him. She's whispering sweet words into his ear, telling him that it's all going to pass and he's going to be alright.

  
He is quick to notice how she doesn't tell him that she will be alright.

  
But the thought is quick to leave him as he begins to hack, blood spurting into his hand and staining it red. His mother rubs his back, rocking him back and forth as he cried.

  
He finally falls asleep, his mother holding onto him as if he is her life line.

  
And he was.

  
The next morning, as the sun rose above the horizon, Alex awoke. He looks at his mother, her eyes closed, and sits patiently as he waits for her chest to rise.

  
It doesn't.

  
Silently, he sits back and rests his head on her stomach. He holds her lifeless body as the tears begin to escape. Moments later he begins to scream.

  
-  
-

  
“Alex!” George yells, holding down the once quiet boy as he thrashes about violently. Lafayette and John rush in, followed by Hercules and Angelica.

  
“What-?”

  
“Alexander!” George yells once more, trying his hardest to drown out the screams. The boy stops, crying softly as he wraps his arms around George’s neck. George is quick to do the same.

  
-  
-

  
Alex walks inside the compound, sluggish but ready for another day of work. He holds a book tightly to his chest, eyes drooping as he gazed at the ground boringly.

  
“Alexander?” A voice questions from across the room. He hums in response. “Shouldn't you be at home resting?” Alex glances up at Angelica and sighs.

  
“Psh, no I'm completely fine.” He drones, rolling his eyes softly. Nonetheless, he still appreciates her concern.

  
She growls softly, “You were literally in a medically induced coma three days ago.”

  
“Sure.” He supplies, “But-”

  
“Alex?” Another voice cuts in, “Is that you?”

  
Alex sighs as he looks at the figure. “Burr-”

  
“Go home!” Burr calls, “You look like you’re about to fall over and die.” Angelica stands by Burr with her arms crossed, glaring at him. “And you’re wearing pajamas.”

  
Alex doesn't even glance at his book printed pajama pants before he snarls at Burr. “No one fuckin’ asked you, Burr.”

  
“Lay off him, Burr.” John smiles, lazily throwing his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “For what it's worth, I'm glad to have you back.”

  
“As much as I hate it.” Thomas calls from beside Burr. “I'd have to second that. Although,” the man looked Alex up and down, “you could have come looking a little more professional. I'd expect that from you, anyway.”

  
“Shut the fuck up!” Alex yelled, throwing the book he was holding at Thomas.

  
And yeah, Alex may have been a shitty little gremlin. But they didn't mind. Things just wouldn't be the same without him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THERE IS A "How I met your mother" reference in there and obviously an Uncharted one haha. I only said Nathan Drake because I was in @jamsandhams live stream the other day and mentioned Uncharted so yeah. I hope I portrayed the characters right!


End file.
